memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet lieutenants
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many notable officers holding the rank of lieutenant. Lieutenants A * Adams * Alden * Andrews * Arex * Arkinson * Arriaga * Marla Aster B * Dave Bailey * * Reginald Barclay * Barnaby * Bartel * Julian Bashir * Walter Baxter * Gregory Bergan * Berkeley * Harry Bernard * Bilecki * * Bobby * Boma * John Bowler * Boylen * Branson * Brent * Randi Bryce * Maxwell Burke C * Joseph Carey * Carlisle * Carriker * Carver * Chapin * * Christine Chapel * William Chapman * Pavel Chekov * * Chu'lak * Clayton * Cleary * Corrigan * Costa * Barbara Covington * Curtis D * * Dick D'Angelo * Curt Danhauser * * Jadzia Dax * Dean * DeLong * DePaul * DeSalle * Dickerson * Ducane * Peter Durst E * Eiger * Elliott * * Erickson * F * Farrell * John Farrell * * M. Fincke * Wilbur Finks * Freeman G * Gabler * Gaetano * Gaines * Galloway * Arlene Galway * * Diana Giddings * Grant H * Hadley * Haj * * Hargrove * Harrison * Harold * * Hess * Paul Hickman I * Ilia * Immamura J * * Karl Jaeger * Helen Johansson * Johnson * J. Lowry Johnson * Jones * Josephs * Francisca Juarez K * Kagan * * Kelowitz * Lee Kelso * Matata Kimya * * Kyle L * Geordi La Forge * Jay Laprade * Latimer * Mark Latrelle * Susanna Leijten * Leslie * Lewis * Rose Limli * Lindstrom * Karen Loews * Logan * Longo * J. Lyman M * Mallory * Marple * * Charlene Masters * Larry Matson * McConnell * McDowell * Marla McGivers * Mike * Minnerly * Marlena Moreau * M'Ress N * Nara * Lisa Neeley * Tom Nellis * Anne Nored * "Number One" O * Alyssa Ogawa * Tessa Omond * O'Neil * Osborne * P * Painter * Carolyn Palamas * * Andrew Powell * George Primmin R * Nancy Randolph * Malcolm Reed * Sandra Rhodes * Kevin Riley * Thomas Riker * Ro Laren * B.G. Robinson * Keith C. Rocha * Esteban Rodriguez * Rollins * Mira Romaine * * Rowe * Russ * Russell S * Saavik * * S. Seaborn * Selar * Areel Shaw * Shea * Riley Aldrin Shepard * * Shipley * * * * * Spinelli * Stadi * * Strek * Hikaru Sulu T * Teller * Timothy * Robert Tomlinson * Torres * Karen Tracy * Ian Andrew Troi * Tuvok * José Tyler U * Aquiel Uhnari * Nyota Uhura * Umbato V * Valeris * * Vilix'pran W * Darien Wallace * Washburn * Watley * * Wong * Worf * X * Xon Y * * Natasha Yar * William Yates Z * Anaanda Ziff Unnamed * Enterprise-A adjutant ([[USS Enterprise-A lieutenant commander 1|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]]) * Enterprise-B officer ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel]]) * Excelsior comm officer ([[USS Excelsior personnel|USS Excelsior personnel]]) * Grissom comm officer ([[USS Grissom personnel|USS Grissom personnel]]) * Saratoga tactical officer ([[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel]]) * Lieutenant at Captain Stadius' reception ( ) Officers marked with a dagger (†) lack visual confirmation of their rank insignia or dossier, meaning there is the possibility they were lieutenants junior grade who were referred to as "lieutenant" in conversation.}} Alternate, parallel, and future Starfleets See also: alternate timeline, parallel universe, time travel * Wesley Crusher * Harry Kim * Lasca * * * Norman * Jean-Luc Picard * Hoshi Sato * * cs:Poručíci federační Hvězdné flotily de:Liste von Lieutenants der Sternenflotte Category:Personnel lists 05